The present invention relates to a mop for cleaning a floor, a ceiling and a wall in a room or a passage, and particularly, relates to a mop suitable for cleaning corners of a room or a narrow space under a desk or the like.
There has been used a mop setting a wiping cloth or a sponge like material at its end so as to clean or polish a floor. However, such a kind of mop is not suitable for cleaning the corners of a room or narrow spaces under a desk or a table.
Further, previous mops have been such that a wiping cloth is set at its forward end, periodically replaced with a clean one. To set or replace the wiping cloth is laborious.
The present invention is to eliminate the abovesaid disadvantages. The present invention is to provide a mop suitable for cleaning anywhere even a corner area or a narrow space.
A mop according to the present invention is the one which easily holds a wiping cloth at the forward end thereof. Therefore, the replacement of such a wiping cloth is not laborious.
The present invention will be described in more detail by preferred embodiment together with the accompanying drawings.